Life Goes On
by Fourtris
Summary: This takes place after the tragic events of Allegiant, in the new, rebuilt Chicago with no factions, no serums, and no Jeanine Mathews, as far as they know. Tobias must move on, but how can he when the love of his life is dead? Together, him and his remaining friends must continue on and keep the peace that they fought so hard to keep.
1. Chapter 1

I stand there in shock. _She can't be dead_. I kneel down next to her and squeeze her hand. Maybe if I squeeze hard enough she will wake up... I turn around to see Caleb standing in the doorway. "Don't just stand there, go get help!" I scream. He runs out and I decide to go with him. My thoughts are still spinning as a run down the hall and into Christina. "We need to get help. Tris is hurt." We run down an endless hallway, never getting any closer to our destination. Suddenly I'm light headed. I realize that the death serum has escaped the room in which Tris lies and is spreading throughout the compound. Now, instead of running down an endless hallway, I am falling down a bottomless pit. I go limp, letting it engulf me.

I slowly start to wake up. It was only just a dream. _I wish it wasn't. _I thought. If it wasn't, I would be free of all the pain and grief that fills my heart. Instead, I am forced to live another day. Forced to drown in my own sorrow. Will I ever be able to move on? Since Tris' death, I have had the same dream night after night. Every time I hope that it is real, even though deep down I know it never will. I lay on my bed for what seems like hours until I realize that I am starving. I hate leaving my bed. I want to lie in it forever because this is the last piece of Tris I have, the bed that she slept on once. I finally get up and put on a black shirt, black jeans, and black boots and head to the cafeteria. People are allowed to wear any faction color, because there are no factions, but I still where black because deep down I am still dauntless.

I finally arrive at the cafeteria and I immediately spot Christina and Peter sitting at the same table that we've sat at since before the war. I walk over and sit down next to Christina. Ever since Peter took the memory serum he is always upbeat and happy. I wish that I could feel like that. It seems like Christina feels the same way because she is looking at Peter with sorrowful eyes. I grab a muffin as Zeke and Shauna sit down next to me. Zeke tries to lighten the mood by cracking some jokes, but it doesn't work. "I'm not in the mood for jokes right now, Zeke." I say.

"You're never in the mood for a good joke." He says in a whiny voice. How can he be cracking jokes when two of our friends are dead?

"I wonder why." I say, more aggressive than I intended.

"It was two months ago dude, you have to move on." Move on? How can I move on when the love of my life is dead. I still remember how bloody she was. They could barely identify her she was so beat up. _David. _David did that to her. He is the reason she is not sitting beside me, laughing at all of Zeke's jokes. One day I he will pay.

"Do not _dude_ me!" I'm screaming at the top of my lungs. "I guess you didn't know her the way I did. I guess you don't care about her or _Uriah._" I cover my mouth with my hand when I realize what I just said. Everyone at the table is staring at me with wide eyes. I stand up and slowly start to back away. "Zeke, I'm-"

"You really just said that?" Zeke says through gritted teeth. It looks as if he is about to lunge at me, and it seems I was right because he jumps up from his seat and lunges at me. I don't want to hurt him, but I don't want to get hurt. He lands on me and pushes us both to the ground. I try to push him off of me, but he punches me square in the jaw. Bolts of pain travel down my body as I continue to try and push him off of me. I close my eyes and kick him right in the gut. That gets him off of me. As he goes to lunge at me again, Cara runs over and holds him back.

"Tobias are you-" Christina starts, but I cut her off.

"Never call me Tobias again." I say. I turn and stalk out of the cafeteria. I walk down the hallway and to the training room. I need to punch something. I need to take my anger out on something that is not Zeke.


	2. Chapter 2

**I probably should have said this in the last chapter but I'll say it now.**

**I have like 69 finals next week (if you're curious I have a Social Studies nine week test[which is basically a final], a final on The Diary of Anne Frank, a home cooking project, a latin final, and a science final. So in short, the only class I don't have a final in is math) Once school is over (11 days), I will update this more frequently, so get hyped kitty girls.**

**Also I'm not good at writing and this is my first fan fiction. I'm trying to make this as not boring as possible, so let me know if its boring and I'll try to make it not? I'm honestly trying so thanks for understanding.**

* * *

**Tobias' POV**

I've always loved the training room. It's filled with the scent of dust and sweat and sharpened metal. This was the first place I ever felt strong. Every time I breathe the air I feel it again. I walk over to the knives sitting on the table and pick three up. They immediately remind me of Tris. Just thinking her name makes my heart ache. I long to hold her in my arms, to kiss her neck, to caress her cheek. I stare at the knives and remember when I taught her how to throw them. I remember how she took Al's place in front of the target. How I nicked her ear with the knife. I laugh to myself. Finally, I can't hold the knives any longer. I set them down and walk out of the training room.

As I walk through the halls I pass a group of kids running, all of them dressed in different colors. One of them wears a red shirt and black pants. Another wears a yellow shirt with white pants. I still can't get used to seeing people wear different faction colors. Even with no factions, I still dress in black everyday. I wish there were still factions, and I'm sure I'm not the only one who feels this way. I bet Tris would continue wearing black, too, if she was here. I did it again. Everything I see, everything I think always connects back to Tris. _I have to stop_. I think to myself.

I snap back to reality when I realize where I am. While I was thinking about Tris, my feet took me to her door. I sigh and decide to go in. Maybe I thought if I went in she would be sitting on her couch, waiting for me to sit next to her and embrace her. Instead, I sit on her couch, alone. I rest my head on the back of the couch and allow myself to doze off.

Suddenly I am woken up by the sound of the door opening. I sit up as Christina walks in. She walks over to the couch and sits down next to me. "Thought you'd be here." She says. "I see Zeke got you pretty good." I feel my jaw and realize that it is swollen.

"Yeah." I grumble. "What do you want anyways? How did you know I was in here?" I say looking over at her.

"Just had a feeling." She says as she kicks her feet up on the coffee table. "I just wanted to check on you. I know what Zeke said to you hurt, but you hurt him, too, you know." I look away from, suddenly angry at myself. He did hurt me, but I shouldn't have brought Uriah into it. I know how much he cared about him. Zeke has been nothing but nice to me, and what do I do? I repay him by killing his brother. I put my head in my hands, trying to hold back tears.

I look over at her again. "You never told me why you were here." I say. What could she possibly want? All I want to do is be alone, to put my walls back up and keep everybody out like I've done all my life. That is until I met- _Stop it._ I think, scolding myself.

She suddenly looks nervous. "Well I just wanted to know if you were maybe interested in going on a blind date..."

"You too?" I say through gritted teeth. "I thought I'd only have to put up with Zeke trying to set me up on blind dates. The only person I wanted to spend the rest of my life with was Tris, and she's gone. I don't to love anyone ever again." I say, standing up. I start to walking towards the door as Christina grabs my arm.

"Just think about, Four." She says, almost pleading."I hate to see you sad. I just want you to be-"

"it's too soon, Christina." I say, cutting her off. "I'm very happy being alone, thank you." I brush her hand off my arm and turn back to the door, leaving her in Tris' apartment. Maybe one day I will find love again, but not yet. Not when there is still a gaping whole in my heart.

After I go back to my room and shower I go to the cafeteria for dinner. Christina and Cara are already sitting at the table. I sit down next to Cara and grab a hamburger. I slowly eat it as they start talking about the factions. "I don't like how there are no factions." Christina says. "I was hoping to teach initiates after becoming a full memb-" She stops as a tall girl with red hair and green eyes walks up to our table. She sits down next and is quiet for a moment.

"Are you To-" She starts when I cut her off.

"Four." I say. "And yes. Why do you ask?" I look at her. raising an eyebrow.

"I'm Daisy."She looks over at Christina. I follow her gaze and see that Christina is looking at the ground. Is this her doing? It must be. I get her attention and gesture for her to follow me. We get up and go to the corner of the room. I turn to her, glaring, waiting for her to talk.

"Just give it a chance." She says. So this was her doing. She is trying to se me up on a blind date.

"Look, I already told you-" I star, but she cuts me off.

"Please!" She is pleading now. "I just want you to be happy. All you do is mope around. I don't like seeing you like this. Please just give it a chance."

I know she won't stop pleading until I say yes, so I sigh and say "Fine."

* * *

**This was a little longer, but I feel like it was really boring. **

**Let me know what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is even longer than the last one wooo.**

**1,274 words to be exact. **

**It should hopefully start to get interesting now fingers crossed**

* * *

**Tobias' POV**

The table is filled with an awkward silence. I sit silently and eat my hamburger. _This isn't much of a date_. I think to myself. Cara and Christina sit awkwardly at the other end of the table, throwing the occasional glance my way. I look up from my food and we lock eyes. I quickly look back down, embarrassed. I hear her clear her throat, hoping she will try to start a conversation.

"Did you hear that people from the East Sector are going to visit the city soon?" She asks. The East Sector?

"Who are they?" I ask between bites. She laughs.

"You don't know who they are?" I shake my head. "Their headquarters is in Pennsylvania, a little ways east." She pauses and looks up at me, making sure I'm following along. I nod and she continues. "They have been watching over our city for the last few months, making sure another war doesn't happen."

"Isn't that why we have our leaders?" I ask. I thought that the leaders were making sure the city was safe.

She sighs. "You can't trust people these days." She says. I nod in agreement. We both sit there eating our food, another awkward silence filling the table. I look over towards the entrance of the cafeteria and see Zeke walk in. He looks around and starts walking in my direction. I don't want another fight. He plops down next to Daisy and throws his arm around her.

"You look like you're not having a lot of fun over here. Why don't I take you back to my apartment so we can have some _real_ fun." He says looking up at me, a huge smirk on his face. She giggles and nods her head. I look back and fourth between Zeke and Daisy. Doesn't he have a girlfriend? Isn't he with Shauna?

I clear my throat. "I believe he has a girlfriend, Daisy." I say, returning his smirk. He glares at me.

"What?" Daisy says, furiously. She stands up from the table. Zeke tries to pull her back, but she slaps him right across the face. "I do _not_ want to be one of your side chicks." She says, walking away.

He looks back at me. "What the hell was that?" He yells. Christina and Cara, who were having a conversation at the other end of the table, turn their heads towards us. "What makes you think I have a girlfriend?" He looks furious. It's the same look he had when I talked about him not caring about Uriah.

"I thought you were dating Shauna." I say. He looks at me, confused. He still had the furious look in his eyes.

"What makes you think that?" He asks. He really doesn't know?

"Isn't it obvious? Have you seen the way she looks at you?" I ask him. He just stares at me, the fury fading from his face. "She obviously likes you." He sits there thinking for a moment. Suddenly he looks angry again.

"You're just saying that because you want Daisy all to yourself." He says. I stare at him, confused.

"I don't even like Daisy!" I say. "Every time you talk about how you hooked up with another girl Shauna always looks so sad."

"Every time you talk about how you hooked up with another girl Shauna always looks so sad." He says, mimicking me. "Why the hell would she like me?" He stands up and walks away. I sit there, stunned. Christina and Cara slide back over to me.

"Didn't go too well, huh?" Christina asks. I glare at her. "Hey, it was worth a shot!" She says, grabbing an apple. I throw my legs out from under the table and stand up. "Hey, where are you going?"

"Don't set me up on a blind date ever again." I say, turning away.

**-Page break-**

I wake up to someone pounding on my door. _Is it the next day_? I thought. I lay there for a minute, dazed. I sit up when there is another knock at my door, this time harder. I sigh and push my self off my bed. I go to my drawer and a throw black shirt random on. I run my fingers through my hair as I walk up to the door and open it. Standing in the hall is Christina with her hands on her knees. She's panting like she ran all the way from the Pit. I stand there and watch her pant, annoyed. " What do you want?" I say. I'm still angry at her for setting me up on that stupid blind date. I knew from the second I saw Daisy that it wasn't going to work.

Still panting she says, "East Sector. Here." I stand there confused.

"Care to elaborate?" I say. She finally stops panting and stands up straight.

"The people from the East Sector are here. Hurry, let's go see them!" She says, pulling my arm. I don't resist. She pulls me down the hallways and towards the Pit. Daisy said they were coming soon, but I didn't think they would come _this_ soon. For some reason I am nervous to see them. Maybe it's because I think Tris, by some miracle, would be with them. I push the thought away. She's gone. I snap back to reality when we enter the Pit doors. In the middle of the room is Shauna, Zeke, Cara, and five strangers. They must be the people from the East Sector.

One of them is small, maybe up to my shoulder. She has a small frame and pale skin. Her hair is light brown and she has piercing green eyes. She looks to be about my age, maybe a few years younger, considering how small she is. The two girls next to her must be twins, because they both have tan skin, blonde hair, and blue eyes. The only difference is their blonde hair and height. The taller one has blonde hair so bright in the light it's almost blinding. The shorter one has strawberry blond hair. Her curves are also more defined. They look to be a bit older than me, the taller one being the same height as me and the smaller one being up to my eyes. The boy standing next to Zeke looks like he wants to beat everyone up with his massive hands. He has jet black hair and black eyes, a scary combination. He has tan skin, which looks odd with his black hair. He is way taller than me and looks to be in his twenties. The boy next to him is almost the same height as him, but he is pale and skinny. He has red hair and brown eyes and freckles all over him. Although he is skinny, he has lots of muscles.

The tall blonde girl clears her throat and starts to speak. "I am Persephone, and this" she point to her sister, "is Minnie." Minnie smiles and waves at us. "That fat ass over there is Marc." The man with the jet black hair growls at her and she laughs. "The boy next to him is Ty, and this little baby is Cecelia."

* * *

**So what'd you think**

** I don't know when I'll update this next, but hopefully soon yeet bye**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back my dudesss**

**I'm honestly really sorry I haven't uploaded in a hot minute**

**I just didn't really feel motivated to write. When I did I had writers block so it was just a whole process. **

**Anyways, hopefully there will be more frequent updates.**

**Thank you for your patience and enjoy this extra long chapter!**

**Cecelia's POV**

What brings you guys here?" A girl with get dark skin, Christina, asks as she hugs Persephone. Even though they have only just met, they act like they have known each other for years.

I stand awkwardly and look at everyone around me. My eyes stop on a man near the back. He just stands there, his deep blue eyes staring deep into my soul. I quickly look down at my feet and listen to Persephone.

"You know, just making sure the city it ok. How are you guys liking no factions?" She asks. A month ago, the new leaders, Alex, Bailey, and Karen took the faction system away. The people were visibly upset, but the leaders insisted it would ensure there wasn't another war. I snap back when a boy starts talking.

"Is so stupid." A boy with dark skin and dark hair says. "I think we worked way better with factions, in my opinion." He looks at me and holds out his hand. "I'm Zeke." He says, smiling. I grab his hand hesitantly and shake it. He give it a quick shake and pulls me into a hug. I slightly gasp at the force. He slowly rocks me back and forth. I give an uncomfortable laugh and just play along. Suddenly he grabs my butt. I gasp and I push away from him. I look up at him and see he has a huge smirk on his face. Furious ,I kick him where the sun don't shine, and when he is hunched over, I punch him in the face, hitting him square in the jaw. He looks up at me, shocked at my strength, and slowly backs away. Everyone is staring at me wide eyed._ Act fierce_. I hear Persephone's voice telling me.

"Who's next?" I say, looking around the crowd. Nobody says a word. I smile, satisfied, and go back to stand next to Persephone.

After a second a boy speaks up. "Well my name is Peter." He says cheerfully like nothing happened. Soon, a girl follows.

"I'm Cara." The girl says. She has blonde hair and blue eyes. She points to a girl in a wheelchair next to her. "This is Shauna." Shauna waves awkwardly and looks down at her useless legs.

She points to everyone in the crowd and introduces them, but I don't pay much attention. I look back at the man that was staring at me. He is looking at Cara as she points everyone out. "...And that's." She hesitates.

"Four." He says, finishing her sentence. Four.

"That's an odd name." I say out loud . I immediately cover my mouth. Four stares at me, emotionless. I turn bright red and look down at my feet.

"Is there a problem?" He asks with no emotion in his voice.

I shake my head in response, still looking at the floor.

"Good." He says.

Cara clears her throat. I look up at her, waiting for her to start talking. "Why don't we show you guys around." I hear a squeal that sounds like it came from Christina.

"I'm showing Persephone around!" She screams. She start giggling and jumping up and down. I feel a smile spreading across my face. They look so happy together. _I wish I had a best friend_. I think to myself.

"Sure..." Cars says. "Zeke, you can show Marc around, Four, you can show Cecelia around, Peter can show Ty around and I'll show Minnie around." Of course I get Four.

Christina and Cara take Persephone and Minnie out of the Pit. Marc and Zeke stay behind, trying to figure out where to go. Four and I stand there awkwardly. He clears his throat and my head shoots up. "Let's go to the cafeteria." He says, no emotion on his face. He turns and starts heading for the door. He's walking so fast I have to jog to catch up to him.

He leads me down a long, dark hallway. My eyes haven't adjusted yet, so I try to stay as close to him as possible. For a while all I can see is the silhouette of his body. Finally I can start to make out doors. I glance at him and realize that he is staring at me. I can feel my face turning red as I turn away and look at the walls.

I'm so distracted staring at the wall I don't realize that the ground is cracked and bumpy. I only realize when my foot hits a rock and I stumble forward. I squeal and grab onto Four. He quickly turns around and he grabs me. "Are you okay?" He asks quickly. I can feel my face growing hotter every second.

"I-I'm fine." I stutter. I look up and stare into his deep, blue eyes. I catch a flash of something in them. Concern? I look away and realize that I'm grabbing onto his neck. I push back and stand up straight.

"Let's hurry. I'm starving." I say as coolly as possible, though I don't think I was successful. He turns and I follow behind him, a little closer this time. I place my hand on my chest and find that my heart is racing. Why is my heart racing? It wasn't a scary fall, but it took me by surprise I guess.

The hallways seem to go on forever and the silence is becoming painfully awkward. I need to say something. "Were you Dauntless born?" I ask. He glances at back at me.

"Why do you care?" He asks, sounding annoyed.

"Jeez, sorry. Just trying to break the silence." He didn't need to get so annoyed, I only asked a simple question. I sigh and keep walking.

He throws and quick glance back at me, seeing I'm annoyed, and clears his throat. "No."

No? He could have at least told me what faction he was from. Now I have to ask him another question, which he should love. "Well... what faction were you from then?" I ask awkwardly. He seems like he would be dauntless born. He definitely wouldn't be Candor, because they are so open and honest. He doesn't seem too peaceful, so maybe not Amity.

"You seem like you'd be in Erudite. You ask a lot of questions." He says, still sounding annoyed. "I was from Abnegation." Abnegation?

"That's surprising." I say. "What did you get on you're aptitude test?" He suddenly stops and I almost run into him. He whips around and looks at me.

"How do you know what that is?" He demands._ Oh no_. I think. He must not know. I look at him, desperately searching for an answer.

"Oh, Persephone told me all about it." I say, trying to sound as casual as possible. He stares at me for what seems like an eternity.

"And Candor." He says as he turns away. He starts half walking, half jogging to the cafeteria. And Candor. What's that supposed to mean? Why does he have to be so mysterious? It's so annoying but- No. I scold myself. I'm here for a reason.

As I'm jogging to catch up to him I can start to see a dim light at the end of the hall. We must be getting closer to the cafeteria. Finally. I catch up to him right as he is opening the door.

He leads me to a table in the back corner of the room and we sit down. I look around as a grab a muffin. Instead of feeling a muffin, I feel a hand. I look back at the muffins and realize we both grabbed for the same muffin. I almost gasp as I pull my hand away and I quickly look down at my feet. I can feel his gaze on me and my face starts to grow hot again.

We sit in silence as we eat or muffins. The door to the cafeteria opens and Christina and Persephone walk in. They look around and start heading for our table. _Thank god_. I think. Persephone plops down next to Four and Christina sits down next to me. Christina grabs a muffin and starts eating.

"Sorry, are we interrupting you two love birds." Persephone says, glaring at me. I look down at my muffin and shake my head. "Good." I glance up at Four. He is clenching his fist and he looks furious and sad all at the same time. I suddenly get nervous. I haven't known him long, but I can already tell he has a short temper.

"We're going, Cecelia." He says standing up. Persephone throws me another look as I start jogging after him.

By the time I'm at the door he is already halfway down the hall. I sigh and start sprinting after him. He turns a corner and I start sprinting faster. I turn the corner and run into something. I stumble backwards, grabbing the wall so I don't fall. I look down at the floor and see Four sitting up.

I gasp and run over to him.

"Four, I'm so sorry!" I say, kneeling down next to him. I can feel a tear running down my cheek. He looks up at me and my face turns bright red. "I- Are you ok?" I ask, struggling to keep my voice steady. I gasp as I notice the huge bruise on his jaw. "Did I do that to you?" I can feel more tears slowly dripping down my face. I look down at the ground. I don't want him seeing me like this.

I hear him start to stand up, but I keep looking at the ground. Suddenly I feel his hands under my armpits as he pulls me up. I look back at the bruise on his face. He sees me looking at it. "No. It wasn't you. I... got into a fight." A fight?

"With who?" I ask. He looks away. It's so hard to tell what he is thinking because he never shows any emotion.

"You wouldn't know them." He says steadily. I raise my eyebrow at him.

"Is that so?" I say, putting my hand on my hip. He glances at me and the corners of his mouth twitch. I can feel a smile starting to form, but I hold it in.

"You really would fit in with Candor." He says, smirking. So that's what he was talking about. His smirk disappears as quickly as it came. "Zeke." He says coldly.

"I'm not surprised." I say. "He doesn't seem like a nice person." Four looks at me and sighs.

"We were really good friends until..." He trails off.

"Until..." I push. He turns around and starts walking again. I jog up next to him.

"I don't really want to talk about it." His voice shakes, but it's barely noticeable. I look down at the ground.

"Sorry." I mumble. He shrugs and we walk in silence. Awkward. It's too awkward. I need to say something. "So-" I stop when I hear a thud behind us. We both spin around. Nothing. I look up at Four and see him staring into the shadows.

"Whatever." He says. We continue walking down the halls. "You were saying..."

"Oh." I forgot that I was talking. "I was going to ask what faction you think I'd be in." He stares ahead of us. Then he glances at me.

"Why don't we find out?" Find out?

"How?" I ask. "Didn't the leaders take away all serums?"

"Yes, but I could probably get my hands on it." I start jumping with excitement.

"That would be so cool!" Suddenly we hear another thud. I turn and see a figure running at us. I scream and jump towards Four. When the figure is close enough I can make out Persephone. I sigh and walk up to her. I'm about to yell at her but she starts yelling first.

"You are not doing that." She half yells. I stare at her confused. She pulls me away from Four. "You're not taking the Aptitude Test." She whispers.

"Why not?" I ask, still confused.

She hesitates for a moment. After chewing on her lip for what seems like an eternity, she speaks. "We are highly sensitive to serums where we're from." She says, looking me in the eye.

"That's it?" I ask. There must be more to it. She sat there for an eternity biting her lip for a simple answer. I stare at her, waiting for her to say more, but she simply nods her head and starts walking back to Christina and Four. Right before we reach them, she turns around and whispers in my ear.

"You can't tell anyone." She says.

"Why?" I ask, confused. She shakes her head.

"Just trust me." She turns back around and throws her arm around Christina. "So, are we going to go shopping?" She asks.

"Totally! You wanna come, Cecelia?" She asks. I up at Four. He must have felt my gaze because he turns and looks down at me.

"I haven't shown Cecelia around yet." He says. Christina pouts.

"Oh come on, Four!" She whines. "You can do that later. We have to start getting ready now!"

Ready? "For what?" I ask. She looks at me, shocked.

"For Zeke's party, of course!" She says like it's the most obvious thing in the world. I stand there thinking.

"I don't know..." I start.

"Oh come on! It will be so much fun! There will be games and you'll get to meet people! Please." She begs.

Four leans down and whispers, "You don't have to if you don't want to." I shiver. I turn to look at him.

"Is it ok with you? We haven't finished-" I start

"It's fine. We can continue some other time. Go let them torture you." He says, a slight smile on his face. I look over at the girls and back at Four.

"Ok." I say, sighing. I don't want to get dressed up, but I know I'll have to if I want to go to the party. Christina squeals and she grabs my arm.

"Come on, lets get you some clothes!"

**I know I know it'a not the best, but at least I put my heart and soul into it!**

**It's the thought that counts, right?**

**ANYWAYS SEE YOU NEXT TIME BYEE**


End file.
